No me culpes a mí de tu dolor
by Lamia-Somniorum
Summary: En el día de la batalla final Lupin esta al borde de la muerte. Sólo su viejo enemigo Snape puede salvarlo. Y se niega. ¿Cuán persuasivo puede ser Harry? Song-Fict
1. Introducción

**INTRODUCCION**

Es mi primer Song-Fiction, así que no espero hacer ninguna maravilla. La canción es "Eternidad" del grupo madrileño **Sôber**, uno de los mejores grupos de rock de España y mi favorito en castellano sin comparación. Escuchándola con atención me di cuenta de que relataba con una fidelidad impresionante la tormentosa relación Snape-Harry a lo largo de los 5 libros.

El contexto del SF está situado en un fic buenísimo en inglés que leí este verano. Está escrito por un par de chicas que se hacen llamar Myth and Legend. El fic se llamaba "Eternity Lost" y era la secuela de otro fic suyo (Shadows of Silence). Ambos constituían lo que serían el 6º y 7º año de Harry en Hogwarts y deciros que si así fueran los verdaderos libros quedaría satisfecha. Impresionantes.

Concretamente y para colocarnos en el momento del song fic os sitúo:

Es el día de la batalla final.

Voldemort y los mortífagos así como un ejército de dementores y legiones de criaturas oscuras terribles se abalanzan sobre Hogwarts. Dumbledore ha muerto y Harry ahora no sólo es el líder de la "rden del Fénix sino que ha descubierto gran parte de sus poderes y se ha convertido en el ser más mágico desde los Fundadores de Hogwarts pudiendo crear hechizos de la nada y haciendo magia sin varita. Sus compañeros le apoyan y tiene el refuerzo de todos los profesores y de la Orden.

Pero no es suficiente. Nunca lo es.

Voldemort ha conseguido derribar los antiguos y debilitados escudos mágicos que rodeaban Hogwarts y las escuadras de armaduras que salieron del castillo para defenderlo están a punto de caer. El momento de la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo está cercano.

Hermione, transformada en pantera negra regresa de su misión de reconocimiento e informa que los dementores están muy cerca. Gracias a la unión de todos los patronus de los profesores Harry logra detenerlos y destruirlos en su gran mayoría. Cuando salen a rematarlos las criaturas reciben el apoyo de los primeros mortífagos. Los primeros miembros de la Orden empiezan a caer y entre ellos Lupin.

Harry, horrorizado por la idea de perder al último de los Merodeadores le rescata. Tonks identifica la herida como venenosa y sólo una poción le salvaría. Sólo Snape podría salvarlo.

Pero Snape no participa en la batalla. Snape está sentado en su despacho mirando un reloj con una sola manecilla. Es el reloj de su vida y sonríe satisfecho cuando ve que apenas ha sobrepasado la media hora. Entonces entra Harry y le pide que ayude a Lupin.

Snape se niega.

Aquí comienza mi SF.


	2. No me culpes a mí de tu dolor

-¿Cómo dice?

Fue como si se hubiera tragado un cubito de hielo con sus aristas rasgándole el esófago hasta caer helado y brutal en el estómago. Snape seguía leyendo un libro sin dignarse siquiera a mirarle.

-Ya me ha oído, Potter.

-Me parece que no entiende lo que está pasando ahí afuera.- dijo Harry furioso apoyando sus manos en el escritorio de su profesor de Pociones e inclinándose hacia él.- Haga el antídoto, Snape.

-No tengo ninguna obligación de hacerlo.

-¡No es una petición, maldito bastardo! ¡Un hombre está a punto de morir!- Harry respiraba trabajosamente y miraba a Snape febrilmente a menos de un metro de distancia. Durante un momento el profesor de Pociones miró a Harry sin expresión alguna en el rostro.

-¿Por qué debería ayudarle?- dijo al fin.

-¿Qué?- dijo Harry en apenas un hilo de voz.

-Vaya...Estamos duros de oído hoy.

**Tan solitario y descuidado...**

**como ayer te ví crecer.**

**Hoy has logrado y procurado **

**prevalecer para verte bien...**

-¿¡De qué lado está usted!?- gritó Harry mientras su autocontrol se desintegraba bajo los atronadores latidos de su corazón que le parecían que contaban los segundos que le quedaban a Remus. Entonces lo entendió. Aquel hombre estaba vengándose por lo que los Merodeadores le habían hecho años atrás. Sintió una ola de rabia ardiente salir de su pecho.- ¡No es momento para insignificantes riñas infantiles! ¡Es la guerra y debemos mantener vivos a todos los nuestros tanto tiempo como se pueda!- Harry le miró un momento tratando de ver algún signo de reacción en su profesor.- Si le deja morir será un asesino.

-Muchos de nosotros somos unos asesinos, Sr. Potter.- dijo Snape mirándole directamente a los ojos... aunque no pudo sostener la mirada demasiado tiempo.

-¿Me está reprochando algo?- dijo Harry no creyendo lo que estaba oyendo.- ¿A mí?

**Pues no busques en mí, **

**lo que te falta a ti... **

**No hables de sinceridad... **

**Rompe el muro que impide**

**que pase la luz**

**y absorbe su calor.**

-Eres igual que tu felizmente difunto padre...- dijo Snape en un frío susurro.

**No me culpes a mí de tu dolor.**

-Crees que haciendo lo que debes por una vez te puedes considerar absuelto de todos tus pecados.- continuó. Harry estaba tan perplejo por la soberana inmadurez que estaba demostrando su profesor que no atinó a replicar nada, así que Snape siguió hablando.- Todos somos asesinos. Pero en nuestras mentes decidimos la gravedad de nuestros crímenes. Y si aquel a quien has matado se lo merecía no es asesinato, sino un acto de clemencia para con el mundo.

**Ya empiezo a entender, **

**la respuesta al por qué de tu rechazo, **

**una y otra vez. **

**Tendré que aguantar, **

**tal vez algo más que un día, **

**una eternidad.**

Los ojos oscuros del hombre volvieron a las páginas del libro y Harry sintió un escalofrío en toda su espina dorsal que le hizo reaccionar.

-¿Cómo se atreve a decir algo así?- escupió.- ¿Va a quedarse de brazos cruzados mirando cómo muere otro de los que de críos se burlaron de usted? ¿¡No tuvo suficiente con Sirius!?

-¿Me acusas de eso acaso?- preguntó con fingida sorpresa Snape.

-No puede negar que indirectamente precipitó los acontecimientos.- rugió el muchacho.

-¿Ves lo que te decía? Tan arrogante que eres incapaz de admitir tus errores.

-Usted no tiene ni idea de lo que es asumir los errores porque nunca lo ha hecho. Nunca ha podido asumir nada ni superar nada. Se ha quedado estancado en su rabia infantil. Detrás de esa máscara sólo hay un chiquillo asustado.

-Vaya, Potter, no conocía su faceta psicoanalítica.- dijo Snape con sorna.

-Por desgracia yo sí le conozco a usted.

**Quizás tu envidia e hipocresía **

**te hagan llorar y suplicar**

**una salida sin el desprecio **

**que ahora sí mereces tú.**

Snape no alzó la mirada, pero Harry vio cómo casi imperceptiblemente apretaba los dedos sobre el libro que le servía de coartada. Sus ojos se precipitaron entonces al reloj de una sola manecilla que descansaba a un lado de la mesa y se acordó del que le había enseñado McGonagall al principio del curso. La manecilla de aquel reloj había medido cada segundo de la larga vida de Dumbledore y ese pequeño e indescriptible artefacto hacía lo mismo por la de Snape.

En un instante lo había agarrado para horror de Snape. Harry puso su dedo índice en la punta de la manecilla apretando con fuerza contra la magia que la mantenía en su lugar. El aire hirvió por la fricción de los hechizos, pero milímetro a milímetro la manecilla giró sobre su eje pasando del 7 al 8 y al 9 mientras que Snape dejaba caer el libro al suelo con torpeza, buscaba apoyo y se apretaba el pecho con su mano, jadeando de agonía.

-¿Es esto un asesinato?- susurró Harry furiosamente.

Lívidas canas iban perfilándose con rapidez en el negro y brillante pelo de Snape que caía grasiento de la cabeza inclinada penosamente frente a Harry. Los tendones del hombre se marcaban envejecidos y su piel se volvía más pálida y fina por momentos mientras que sus venas sobresalían azules por efecto de la edad.

**Pues no busques en mí, lo que te falta a ti... **

**no hables de sinceridad.**

**Rompe el muro que impide que pase la luz **

**y absorbe su calor. **

**No me culpes a mí de tu dolor.**

-¿O se lo merece?- preguntó Harry en el mismo tono.

-... Déjalo... Retrocede...- musitó el hombre con voz ronca y resquebrajada mientras alzaba una débil mano hacia donde estaba Harry.

-Ayuda a Remus y lo haré.

El profesor de pociones se desmoronó cansado y asintió dando un suspiro de alivio cuando el agotamiento de la edad fue redimido y Harry giró la manecilla del reloj a su lugar. Snape le miró aún jadeante y fue a una de sus estanterías. Cogió un frasquito con un líquido de color claro y se lo dio. Harry miró un segundo más a su profesor y se marchó dejándole sólo.

**Camina sin rumbo donde ir... **

**Viaja hacia un mundo sin razón... **

**No encuentra a su paso nada... **

**Nada.**

Muy a su pesar estaba horrorizado ante lo que había estado a punto de hacer a Snape.

Por mucho que le odiara, habría sido un asesinato.


End file.
